Exemplary embodiments relate to automatic fill-in of forms, and more specifically, to form training data (result) that can be utilized to automatically fill in forms.
In one conventional example, a client side program code examines electronic documents such as web pages and automatically fills out fields of forms contained in the document with the appropriate data from a user profile, without requiring prior mapping or examination of the form. The application maps user data to the appropriate form field by examining label text on the form as the user sees it, i.e., text that is visually nearest the field. For fields lacking labels, the application examines the field context to determine the required data. To enter the information in the correct format, the application parses visual hints concerning, for example, the date format provided to the user and formats the data accordingly. In the absence of any usable visual cues or contextual information, the program code parses the form's underlying markup code.